


blue-haired kitten

by suckajimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Please dont kill me, This is actually so bad, alright, but we need more yungi content, dom mingi, first time attempting smut, i cant write endings for shit, jesus has left the chat forever, mingi and yunho fuck, seonghwa would be dissapointed in me, so be nice, started at 7am and ended at 2am, sub yunho, there isn't much dialogue, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckajimin/pseuds/suckajimin
Summary: To say the past week has been easy was a lie. It was an interview after interview, fan-signs after fan-signs and then practice. The same schedule over and over again. This frustrated Mingi. It frustrated him a lot. But there was one thing or should I say one person that frustrated Mingi even more.And that was Jeong Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	blue-haired kitten

To say the past week has been easy was a lie. It was an interview after interview, fansigns after fansigns and then practice. The same schedule over and over again. This frustrated Mingi. It frustrated him alot. But there was one thing or should I say one person that frustrated Mingi even more.

And that was Jeong Yunho.

It was the way he carried himself. The way he acted when he was around him. The subtle lip bites, the sensual stares, the “innocent” exposing of skin, or even the way sweat dripped off him while they practiced. He knew what Yunho was doing. He was getting under his skin and it was working for sure. 

Whenever he even got a minute of alone time with Yunho it was just complete torture. Yunho was either barely brushing his lips with his own, running his oh-so long fingers over the outline of his cock, or just completely ignoring Mingi. The confidence Yunho was showing was something different. It only made Mingi want to wreck him even more. 

This same confident Yunho was a whole different person behind doors. This confident Yunho would fall on his knees in an instant for Mingi. He’d welcome Mingi with open arms, an open mouth and open legs. This confident Yunho, begged to be fucked senselessly, begged to cum or even begged Mingi to not make him cum again. 

And Mingi craved that Yunho. 

So, when Yunho decided to do the unthinkable and slide his ass down against Mingi’s pelvis while dancing to Trouble-Maker in front of dozens of cameras it took all the willpower in Mingi to not bend him over right then and there. He thinks the members even got the memo when they all panicked and Seonhwa had to pull them apart.

\-- 

“Ya- I’m not sleeping with Mingi tonight!” Jongho yelled for the third time that night at the dorms. Everyone including the youngest could feel the testosterone radiating off of Mingi. 

Hongjoong, as the leader of this unfunctional testosterone bunch tried to calm the youngest member down. 

“You don't hear the things he says when he’s sound asleep, hyung. None of you do...it's disgusting!” he says scrunching his nose as the thoughts of Mingi moaning Yunho’s name and the filth followed after that. 

Mingi watched Yunho smiling at the conversation, satisfaction written all over his face before glancing over at Mingi. The stare felt like it could last for hours and Mingi mentally undressed the older boy. Before he knew it , Yunho was off to his room, hugging each member goodnight…except Mingi. 

“The sexual tension between you two is overflowing” says San as he grabs random snacks from the cabinet, stopping right in front of Mingi.

“I’m bunking with Jongho, so please take care of whatever you two horny assholes need too.. so the rest of us can stop worrying about you two fucking in the middle of promotions” the older boy states with the most serious tone, but the look on his face is the complete opposite before he runs off to Mingi’s room. 

Mingi waited for everyone to go on into their rooms before heading into Yunho’s. It was obvious that Yunho knew Mingi was coming. When Mingi got in, he comes face to an empty bed with the shower running. Oh, if only he could walk in and do the unthinkable to Yunho, stark naked in the shower but that’ll be too easy. 

He wasn’t going to go easy on him. Not tonight. 

He scans over the room, San’s side of the room particularly messy as always while Yunho’s was somewhat neater. He notices a bag of presents that Yunho’s got at the today’s fansign. A sparkly object makes his stomach turn. A cute little kitty hairband, black sequins to match perfectly with that ocean blue hair of his. The thought of Yunho on his knees with the band, submissive to the boy made him groan lowly. 

In his trance, he hadn’t noticed the water stopped running. So when Yunho steps out of the bathroom, wet hair, and smelling like something from an ice cream shop, Mingi can’t help but devour him mentally. 

“Where’s San?” Yunho ask acting as oblivious as always as he heads to his side of the room. The pajamas he wore were unbuttoned just enough to expose his milky skin, with the matching white bear sleeping mask. 

Mingi loved it when Yuhno made himself pretty. It wasn’t as if the boy normally wasn’t , but when he knew it was only for him it was utter chaos in his mind and pants. 

“He said he wanted to bunk with Jongho tonight, so I was left with no choice but to come to his bed.” Mingi replies as he heads towards Yunho’s bed and sits across from the older boy. 

“You had the couch?” Yunho suggests, looking to Mingi innocently but with a playful smirk that the dark haired boy was planning on removing soon.

He scooted closer to the blue haired boy , practically between his legs now “Oh I think we both know that’s not what you want.” 

Mingi’s voice was already deep, but when put in this position it would go lower. It was a complete turn on for Yunho. 

Mingi noticed Yunho swallow. Maybe he was realizing that all the teasing for the past week was going to return to him tonight. Maybe he saw the lust and hunger in Mingi’s eyes. 

Mingi leans forward just enough to have both of their faces centimeters apart. His eyes roaming from the bright blue hair that he imagines that headband, to his lips that he imagined around his cock, to his neck where he planned to mark him up, already feeling bad for the makeup staff tomorrow morning. 

“Now, how about you listen to me for the rest of the night because baby boy you’ve been frustrating me this whole week, and I don't plan on making it any easier on you tonight.” Mingi says before placing a hand on his thigh. He immediately feels the other both shift in this place. He smirks and finally connects their lips that they both had been craving. It started slow and then Mingi’s dominance began to show. The hand that was on his thigh now travels under the boys shirt, over the soft skin and Yunho whines causing Mingi to smile against the kiss. 

Just before Yunho could begin enjoying it, Mingi pulls way causing the flushed boy to release a sound of disappointment. He reaches for the bag that was on the edge of the bed and pulls out that kitty headband from earlier. 

“Now, let me see my little kitten put this on, and undress.” He says. It was a demand and he made sure Yunho got the message. The older boy nods before grabbing the headband and placing it onto his slightly damp hair. Yunho stands up just as Mingi leans against the headframe of the bed. He watched the older boy slowly remove his top, revealing his hardened nipples and then his pants. Nothing underneath but his already hardened cock.  
“Already hard for me?” Mingi ask almost mockingly and Yunho looks down, ears reddening. 

The boy standing before him now had looked nothing like the one that had teased him for the past week. That confidence was all gone. He knew what he was in for and he had no way out of it. 

“Come here” he says his voice soft , yet demanding and taps the area between his legs. Yunho obliges and takes a seat, his bare back against Mingi’s fully clothed chest. His head was just above Mingi’s shoulder giving him full access to his neck and Mingi took the opportunity to bite down, suck ands then kiss while watching the bruises form. The boy in his lap was already leaking precum and it showed just how much he’d been waiting for this. 

“What are your colors kitten?” he asks before wanting to move forward with anything. Yunho who was growing more and more impatient blurts out

“GREEN IS GOOD, RED IS STOP...now please” he whines, reaching for his own cock before having his hand slapped away. “Not so fast kitten, I should give you the same treatment that you have been giving me..don't you think?” He says groaning into his ear. The boy only nods to his question. He did deserve this, and it's what he wanted. 

That’s when Mingi decided to run his finger along the slit of his cock that was already dripping precum. This made the blue haired boy jump and Mingi to fill up with satisfaction. Next, he took his whole cock into his hands and slowly and painfully pumped him only leading to whimpers,moans and involuntary bucks of his hips into his dark-haired boys hand. 

“Look at you? Already crumbling at such little touch?” Mingi risks into his ears. “What a needy whore.” he adds now quickening his pace on the submissive boy’s throbbing cock. Yunho was so close already. This was the type of affect Mingi had on him. It only took the slightest touch and his voice to take him over the edge. It sometimes made Yunho feel pathetic about himself. How he would immediately do everything for Mingi. How he cared for Mingi. How he though of Mingi in ways other than just sex partners ,but when he was in this positon ; when he was at Mingi’s mercy, his embrace he forgot about all those stupid thoughts. 

It was as if almost instantly Yunho felt his stomach turn and his body jerk. Mingi watched the blue-haired boy’s body shake under him and he wrapped his free hand around his torso to control him. Yunho’s fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles went white. His mind was all over the place. He was trying not to cum, embarrassed at how quick it would be. He was trying to be quiet so the members didn’t hear him but both tries were failing. 

He came. Mingi watched the moaning boy release onto his fingers as he uncontrollably shook. He could feel the boy still shake as his hips involuntary bucked to ride off his high. 

After a few moments of letting Yunho calm down Mingi turned the boy over onto his stomach. 

Yunho was still recovering from his high when he felt a cold cloth being wrapped around his eyes. He hated this. Yunho was a sucker for watching all the dirty things happening to him and Mingi knew that. Mingi also knew there would be nothing as frustrating as this for the blue boy. 

“Min-“ Yunho barely let out and before he could continue he felt a hard slap against his ass causing him to jump slightly. Mingi kisses the area where it was beginning to change color before telling his kitten to get on all fours. 

Now at this point Yunho must have thought that the boy was going to finally give him the fuck he’s been craving but Mingi wasn’t going to give it to him so soon. Instead he felt Mingi’s cum dripping fingers run along his sensitive hole. He was going to use his own cum for prepping him.

Yunho feels Mingi’s free hand rub circles around the small of his back and his middle finger playing with his asshole. A series of whines leave his mouth as he prays for Mingi to remove his blindfold. 

Mingi looked down at the blue haired boy. The way he knew he was wishing to watch this. The way his little headband sat over his hair and his eyes blindfolded on all fours for him and him only. There’s times where Mingi realizes that this won’t last forever, one day Yunho will stop all of this. One day someone else will be able to touch Yunho, his Yunho. This would boil Mingi’s blood, but he forgot the thoughts when he heard Yunho beg.

“D-Daddy please” He moans into the pillow under him. He groans at the name calling.

“Please what?” he asks reaching a hands around Yunho’s neck and gripping it. Not too hard, but still making sure to leave some redding. Just how Yunho liked it.

“Pl-please fuck me” He begs and Mingi let’s out a low laugh “But wouldn’t that be too easy for you?” He asks “I’m not planning on having my cock anywhere near your ass until your broken, until your wrecked kitten. Then I'll finish you off how I want” he says pulling him back up by the neck so Yunho’s back was against his clothed chest. “I’m planning of watching you shake for hours after I'm done”

The tone in Mingi’s voice was enough for Yunho to understand that he wasn’t joking. Yunho was in it for today, scared but excited at the exact time.

Moments later the blinded boy feels Mingi’s middle finger finally insert itself into him. He sucks in a breath and bites back his moan. It was not what he wanted but he was appreciating all he was getting for the time being. 

Now while barely balancing on his knees, Mingi decided to grab Yunho’s cock again , but no movements, just him holding there and feeling it twitch between his fingers. He bit and sucked at the boys neck and slid his tongue over the marks he left earlier “such..such a good kitten” Mingi groans causing Yunho to twitch in his hands again. 

It wasn’t easy for Mingi either. He felt his cock throbbing under his jeans and he knew he needed to give it attention, but this was much more entertaining. 

Yunho was completely hard again when Mingi decided to insert the second finger and quicken his pace. He removed his hand from the sweaty boy’s cock and bent him over onto his fours for better view of the hole taking his fingers

He bends over him and decided to tease him with the hardened outline of his own cock as he inserted a third finger. Oh how Yunho would love to watch himself being teased and finger fucked. 

“Do you want daddy’s cock?” Mingi asks nibbling on Yunho’s bright red ears. Yunho nodded frantically as he felt the length of the cock against his ass. He was willing to do anything to feel him already. But when Mingi removed his fingers and any contact from Yunho, he felt dizzy. 

He grabbed the boy and turned him onto his back before attacking his lips in a hungry kiss. He could feel him thrusting into the air at more contact. 

“Should we take of your blindfold” The younger boy asks and Yunho didn’t waste one second to reply with all the ‘pleases’ and ‘yes’ he could muster. So Mingi listened, pulling off the fabric. Yunho squints at the bedroom light but when he’s back into focus he sees Mingi undressing himself. He finally catches a glance of the cock he’d been thirsting over all week and he looks up at Mingi. He was almost asking permission to touch him and that’s what Mingi wanted. 

He grabs him by the crane of his neck and pushes him up towards him again “I can’t go THAT easy on you...baby” he says fixing Yunho’s headband “that won’t be fair for all the sexual frustration you caused me.”

Yunho watched for his next move wishing he’d forget everything and fuck him finally. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

Mingi smirked, one of those evil smiles he did. “How about you  
come here and suck daddy, show him how sorry you are” he said and mid sentence Yunho is already on his knees in front of him grabbing his cock “...but” Mingi adds and Yunho look up curious to what else he wanted. 

“Touch yourself baby boy, make yourself cum for me .” he says kissing the tip of Yunho’s nose and he sees his eyes fill with tears. Tears of frustration, the thought of cumming twice without his cock, and being fucked when being that sensitive was overwhelming , but it was nothing he wouldn’t do. 

Seeing the tears well up in Yunho’s eyes made Mingi slightly panick. Maybe he was taking it too far and should just stop. “Yunho, you underst-“ he says before being cut off with Yunho taking his cock into his mouth. A deep groan leaves Mingi’s lips as he looks back down at Yunho. He could see the damp cheeks, he’s naturally blushed skin, his swollen lips around his cock. The kitten headband looking perfect.

After a few sucks Yunho pulls off “Green, okay. I’m fine” He says before connecting the lips to his cock again. Mingi sighed in relief and in pleasure. It feels as if he hadn’t had these lips on his cock in forever and he’s never gotten tired of them and probably never will. 

He watches the blue-haired boy pump himself and get a good use out of his mouth. It was times like this that Mingi understood why he can’t ever get enough of the boy in front of him. He remembers the first time they fucked. It was fucking amazing. The older boy had guided them through it slightly but he still let Mingi express his dominance. He remembers hearing that voice, those whimpers and moans. He couldn’t get them out of his head for days.

He’s shaken out of his trance when he hears Yunho choke. It was both because he was taking in Mingi’s full length and he was so close to the edge that he’ll break anytime soon. Yunho looks up at the boy with glossy eyes and let’s his cock release from his mouth with a pop as he began to shake with one hand barely touching himself , and the other digging into the younger thigh. 

Mingi grabs him and pushes him back onto the bed. The boy still shaking as Mingi hovered over the Yunho’s twitching cock. The hot breath from the other was immediately causing the older boy to release. Mingi took this opportunity to take the boy into his mouth causing Yunho too see stars. His hips bucked into the Mingi’s mouth as he releases the last of his seed and letting him swallow it. 

Mingi pushed himself up to Yunho’s lips and takes them with his, letting the shaking boy taste himself. He was shaking, the headband lost its place , but Mingi didn’t care anymore. 

After a few moments he saw him open his eyes , calming down and and causes Mingi to smile. Maybe this was enough for him. Mingi could help himself in the shower and that would be rather easy if he remembers everything from tonight. 

“You did fucking amazing” he whispers and wraps his arm slowly around Yunho’s now marked up neck. Yunho smiles and looks up at the boy “Are you finally going to fuck me daddy?” He asks innocently causing Mingi’s second thoughts about doing that fade. 

Yunho wanted this too. 

He doesn’t answer and grabs both legs of the submissive boy and place them against his chest , exposing his prepped hole for him. 

Cumming three times in a row had never happened before to Yunho and Mingi had never made a guy cum three times. Yunho was already overwhelmingly sensitive and the thought of cumming again was something he wasn’t trying to think but he knew the pleasure that Mingi’s cock would be giving him was going to make up for it.

Mingi begins to tease his sensitive hole with his throbbing shaft. This causes Yunho to buck instantly only proving his sensitivity. Mingi reaches down to bite into Yunho’s thighs. His fucking thighs were magical just like the rest of him. 

Yunho moans immediately after he felt the other boy inch into him. Deep groans from Mingi also fill the room since his cock was getting the attention it wanted. He was already leaking precum before entering so he knew he wouldn’t be long before he finally released. 

The room filled with the sound of skin slapping, whimpers and moans from Yunho and deep groans from Mingi. Mingi looked down at the blue haired boy and watched his hands practically wanting to rip the sheets. He watched the boy try his hardest to not make a sound even though it was pointless. He saw how everytime he would thrust into him it was like Yunho was fading in and out of reality. 

He bent forward and took one of Yunho’s hard nipples between his teeth causing him to dig into his arm. He tugged at it before kissing it too soothe the sting. He did the same to the other nipple before grabbing the boy’s hardening cock into his hands again. It was painful pleasure for Yunho. He at this point didn’t understand anything happening to him. Only the feeling of him being fucked and pumped off clouded his head. 

Now it was Mingi’s turn to finally release for the boy. He could feel his stomach turn as pleasure began to radiate through his body. He got the older boy sensitive enough that a few more thrusts and he would be releasing for the third time and he wanted that. He wanted him to ride off his high with Mingi together. So, this is what led to Mingi quickening his thrusts and pumps all at the same time.

“Min- I c-can't cum again, it h-hurts” Yunho cried shaking uncontrollably. Mingi leaned down connecting their lips. 

“Just one more time baby, and your done.” The dark-haired boy says waiting for any sort of response for the crumbling boy beneath him. Yunho barely opens his eyes and stares at the boy above him causing Mingi to feel as if his heart was going to stop. Maybe he had taken it too far ,but he’s greeted with Yunho nod and attempt at smiling as he was being brought over the edge.

In what felt like a few seconds Mingi was releasing into the older boy and after a few sloppy thrusts and whines from Yunho he watched him release for the third time that night. He doesn’t remove his hand from the older boy’s cock until he knew both of them had ridden off their highs. 

Mingi looked at the boy laying under him, shaking. He takes a seat next to the boy and grabs him and moves him into his lap. He held the shaking boy in his embrace kissing his forehead, nose, his damp cheeks, and his lips. He waited for him to get back into reality before laying him down comfortably onto the bed. Yunho didn't have the energy to even speak when he watched the other boy leave the bed, leaving him cold and alone. 

After a few moments when the blue-haired boy was finally beginning to doze off he felt a warm and damp town running over his stomach. Mingi knew that there was no possible way that this boy was going to go and shower so he loved to do that for him. With every wipe against Yunho’s burning skin, Mingi left trails of kisses. He made sure to get the boy spotless before pulling a blanket over him.

Yunho was trying his hardest to stay awake with the boy, but it was becoming nearly impossible. After what felt like ages he felt the bed shift and saw the dark-haired boys face in front of his, smiling. 

Mingi leaned in for another kiss against the elder’s forehead “..You were amazing” he whispers before kissing his flushed cheek “...your amazing” and before he knew it he pecked his swollen lips and whispered words that no one could hear “..i love you.” 

Even though Yunho was already asleep and didn’t hear what Mingi had to say, he didn't mind. He laid there staring at this blue-hair boy that he had ultimately fell in love with and he knew he had no way out of it. He watched him sleep peacefully, a small smile playing on his lips. He knew he had to appreciate the time he had with him because no matter what, no one could make him go through a roller coaster of emotions like Jeong Yunho. 

Even though there were moments where he wanted to kill Jeong Yunho 

He still loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- forgive me thank you
> 
> twitter - @suckapjy


End file.
